Adventures in Babysitting
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Two 6 year olds. Raven and Beastboy. Should be kinda interesting results.


_**Started: June 3rd **_

_**Finished: June 6th**_

The Titans sighed heavily as they all plopped down on the couch. "Okay, Titans. We have a _slight_ problem." Robin said, as he got into his leadership mode. "I do not think that it is a problem." Starfire said. "And we could not just _leave_ them there, friend Robin."

"Yea, but did we have to bring them _here_?" Raven asked. Right on cue, two little kids, (a boy and a girl, FYI) came running into the room, the little boy chasing the little girl.

"You can't catch me!"

"I can so!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"YEA-huh!" The boy suddenly stopped, then he pounced on his little sister. "Ow, Cody, that hurt!"

"Okay, QUIET!" Robin yelled. In unison, the two kids stopped, Cody in mid-pull of his sister's hair. The girl pushed Cody off, stood up, and stormed over to Robin. "I want my mom!"

"Clarissa, we don't know where you mom _is_."

"Does it _look_ like I care? I want my mom! My daddy is a lawyer, I'll tell him to..."

"Dad couldn't get the Titans outta their jobs, doo-doo head!" Cody said, finishing his sister's threat. "Could too! He's top lawyer, and I will NOT resort to childish name-calling. Barf brain."

"Okay, Titans," Robin said, ignoring the two kids, "Cyborg, Starfire and I will look for the kids parents. Hopefully, they weren't killed in the attack."

"KILLED!" Clarissa cried. "No, they were _not_ killed. I never _said_ they could become killed!"

"Uh-huh. Beastboy and Raven, you two watch the kids." Robin said, smirking slightly. "Oooh, Rissa, we get babysitters!" Clarissa giggled and hi-fived her brother. "This should be FUN." Cody whispered. The three Titans who were leaving got up and walked toward the door, when Robin stopped suddenly in the doorway, turning toward the two still sitting on the couch. "Oh, and by the way, Raven, no plotting to kill the kids. They are, after all, only six." then he walked out the door.

Once the door shut, there was silence, before Beastboy spoke up. "Uh... what do we do now?" Cody and Clarissa looked at each other. "GAMES!" they both shouted in unison. "Games, huh? well, in THAT case..." Raven began.

"Your not going to your room are you?" Beastboy interrupted.

"I'll be in my room."

"That would be a yes."

after Raven left the room, there was a short silence, then...

"I'm bored!" Cody complained. "Entertain us!" Clarissa demanded.

Beastboy blinked. How do you entertain two twin six year olds?

* * *

Apparently with toilet paper, marshmallows, postage stamps and glue. "A little more marshmallows on his arms, Rissa." Cody instructed. "If we're gonna send him to China his arms need to be _covered_ in marshmallows." Clarissa nodded, "Okay, but your gonna have to get his head."

"What are you two doing?" The two kids turned around sharply, only to see Raven standing in the doorway. The toilet paper, marshmallow-covered, postage stamped and gluey Beastboy looked up at Raven. "Help..." He said weakly. Eyes looking at the glue, Raven asked, "What's the glue for?"

"its the only way we could get the marshmallows and stamps to stick." Cody answered.

"the stamps are lickable, y'know."

"yea, but we didn't wanna lick no yucky stamps." Clarissa replied as she poured said glue on Beastboy's arm and throwing marshmallows at it. "Marshmallows are lickable too." Cody nodded. "True... but this is funner." Cody said, joining his sister in throwing.

Smirking slightly, Raven looked at Beastboy.

He looked pathetic. sighing slightly, Raven took the supplies from the twins. "Entertain yourselves in another way," she said. "Just cuz Beastboy's an idiot,"

"HEY!"

"Doesn't mean you have the right to send him... where?"

"China!" Clarissa chirped happily. "Right. China. Anyways, what did the Chinese do to have _him_ around?"

"HEY!"

Cody nodded. "True. We didn't even think of the poor Chinese..." Clarissa giggled.

"HELLO! I'm right here!" Raven nodded. "Yeah, you should probably go to your room and change..."

"I would LOVE to, but they put glue on my shoes and now I'm stuck to the floor."

Raven gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. We'll just have to get you unstuck." She grabbed his wrists as Cody and Clarissa settled themselves on the floor, watching.

_(30 minutes later)_

"PULL!"

"OW!"

"PULL!"

"DONT PULL MY FEET OFF!"

"Don't. _Tempt_. Me." Raven had a firm grip on Beastboy's wrists and Cody and Clarissa were on the floor, looking at his feet, trying to see if the glue was starting to wear off.

It wasn't.

"Try changing again." Cody suggested. "It didn't work the first 11 times, though." Clarissa said. "I know, but its cool."

Raven grabbed Beastboy's wrists tighter. "Why don't you two entertain yourselves while I," Raven grunted as she pulled again, "get Beastboy," Another pull.

Another grunt.

"Unstuck."

The twins looked at each other.

Then in the kitchen.

Clarissa looked at her big brother and smirked.

Cody looked at Clarissa and nodded in unspoken agreement. Without another word being said, the twins retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

Beastboy massaged his foot after he had, of course, changed into another uniform. "Okay, Rae, that HURT."

"Stop being a baby. It was the only way to get your feet off the floor."

"Yea, but did you have to teleport my feet through the pits of hell?"

"No, that was just a bonus."

_(CRASH!)_

Beastboy sat up straight, dropping his foot. "Where are the twins?"

Raven blinked. "You said you were watching them."

"I thought you were!" Without a word being said, the two of them ran into the kitchen, only to find two pancake batter-covered six year olds.

Cody licked his hand. "Who's up for pancakes!"

* * *

"Hold still, you two!" Raven ordered as she pushed the two back into the tub. "Mommy doesn't bathe us together. She believes that since we are a boy and a girl..." Raven poured water over the young girl's head. "In case you haven't noticed," she seethed. "I am _not_ your _'Mommy'_."

"I'd be scared if you were." Cody said. Raven gave him her "Normally Used on Beastboy" glare and Cody instantly shut up.

Once finished, Raven wrapped the two up in towels and ushered them into the main room. "Where's our clothes?" Clarissa asked. "Well, you couldn't put your old batter-covered clothes back on, so Beastboy volunteered to wash them. I just hope he knows what he's doing..."

"Yea, evenBeastboy couldn't mess up washing clothes, right?" Cody asked.

"STUPID MACHINE!" Beastboy angrily kicked the machine, hurting his foot more. "Ow, owowowowow! Okay, that was kinda stupid. Now, how to start this thing..." Beastboy looked at the washing machine. "Oh. Maybe the "start" button starts it." He pushed the button and (gasp!) the washer! It STARTED! WOW! A whirring sound filled the air. "Now... soap, how much soap do you add?" he asked himself as he picked up the soap container. he shrugged. "Oh, well. half will do." Now, we all know that Beastboy isn't, ahem, the sharpest knife in the drawer, so, unbeknownst to him, he dumped in all of it. "There. That outta be enough." He then, shut the washer lid and walked off. 'Now, Raven wont think I'm an idiot. SCORE!' Back in the washroom, soap started to overfill the washer.

"We are SO doomed." Clarissa said. "Chill, guys. I've got it covered. I put the twins' clothes in the washer. In about... 10 minutes, they'll be in the dryer and in 20 minutes, they'll be on Cody and Clarissa." Beastboy said. "Well, maybe we're not domed?" Cody asked. "Uh-huh... Beastboy, why is the hall covered in soap?" Raven asked. Beastboy shrugged. "Lots of things are soapy in this tower. The soap in the bathroom... the food Starfire makes... Cyborg... once he realizes what I did to his room..."

"The laundry room soap..." Raven said as the soap started to pour in. Clarissa squealed and jumped up onto the couch. "Yea, that too!"

"BEASTBOY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" the soap began to get higher. "Uh... put too much soap in the washer?" Raven turned to him and gave him a glare that would make the devil wet his pants. "You wouldn't kill your own teammate, would you?"

"Why'd we take a bath if we were just gonna get all soapy again?" Cody asked.

"Kinda looses the point, don't it?" Clarissa asked. Cody nodded. "All we need is water!"

"You're not taking another bath. it took me forever to get you clean already. Clarissa, stop playing in the soap." Clarissa squealed, threw some soap into the air as in began to get couch-level. Beastboy took a risk and got up toward Raven. "I'll uh... stop the washer and get some mops?" Raven glared. "You better."

* * *

"Well, at least the twins are dressed." Beastboy said, two hours later, as he and Raven were sitting on the couch, after the tower was soap-free, of course. Raven turned and gave him a glare. "Only YOU could mess up washing clothes." Beastboy looked at his feet as Raven sighed, cue the guilty feeling. "But... you tried, and that counts for... something, I guess."

Beastboy looked up at her and grinned. "I am never babysitting again." Raven nodded in agreement.

Clarissa pouted. "You mean, your not gonna be our babysitters?"

"No fair. We were having fun. Mommy and Daddy never let us have a pancake batter fight." Cody said. "Gee, I wonder why." Raven muttered. "We want you to be our babysitters."

"Sorry. cant. superhero thing." Beastboy said as he stood up and struck a heroic pose. "Uh-huh. Sit down, Superman." Raven said as she pulled him back down.

"Friends! We have returned!" Starfire yelled as she happily flew into the front room. "Friends... why does the floor look wet and sticky?" She asked as Robin and Cyborg came into the room, with a man and woman behind them.

"Because the dryer overfilled with soap and Cody and Clarissa turned Beastboy into a walking science project."

Clarissa caught a glimpse of the man and woman behind Robin and Cyborg. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She ran into the arms of her mother. "Rissa! Oh, thank goodness your safe! Cody! Come here, come to mommy." The woman happily kissed the foreheads of both her children. "Titans Tower is great, mommy!" Clarissa squealed. "We got to cover Beastboy in toilet paper, marshmallows and glue, we got to have a pancake batter fight, AND we took two baths!"

"One in the tub and one in the main room." Cody finished. at the other Titans' odd looks at Beastboy, he said, "Why is it always MY fault?"

"We never said it was your fault." Robin said.

"Yea but you... you all... with the weird looks and... never mind."

"Thank you Titans." Cody and Clarissa's father thanked them before he ushered his kids out of the tower. both of the six year olds were bursting with energy from their day at Titans' Tower. Before he was pushed out, Cody swore he'd come back.

Once the family was gone, Cyborg plopped down beside Raven. "So, Rae, BB, how was your babysitting adventure?" He asked.

Raven and Beastboy looked at each other and smirked as Raven responded, "Never. Ever. Having. Kids."

* * *

Milli: Just a short little fic I came up with one day. officially 7 pages on word.

Ron: And in case you don't read our "CCBP" update, that story and "Its Ron's Fault" are both coming to an end. (pauses) Whether Hannah likes it or not.

Milli: So we'd like to know what you'd like to see... er... READ. Put it in your review if you remember. Anyways, I've gotten questions like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HAWAII!" Well... (looks around) Currently, I'm sitting in the sand, my feet being burying by Ron and TRYING to tan with the computer beside me with an annoying surfer staring at me. THAT is what I'm doing in Hawaii. By the way, thanks Hannah for the "Pancake Batter Fight" part of the story.

Ron: Review. Before Milli gets buried alive.

Milli (glares at surfer): WHAT! STOP STARING AT ME! GOD! STALKER!


End file.
